1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing a search result by registering an extended keyword, and more particularly, to a system and method for automatically registering an additional keyword by extending a keyword registered by an advertiser.
2. Description of the Background
A keyword advertisement is an advertisement by exposing an advertisement on a search result page in which an advertiser purchases a predetermined keyword. A user retrieves an advertisement by inputting a keyword corresponding to the advertisement. The keyword advertisement may show advertisement contents to a person who is interested in a product or a service corresponding to the inputted keyword, and an effect of the keyword advertisement may be enhanced as a rate of clicking on the advertisement is high.
In the keyword advertisement field, the advertiser may maximize the advertisement effect by frequently exposing the advertisement to the user, and a media providing the advertisement to the user may increase revenue to the extent that the advertisement is applied. Therefore, there is need for a system and method for providing a search result to enhance advertisement effect and sales.